


Secreto

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras lo mantuviese en secreto todo estaría bien. Fácil, ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secreto

Había sido un impulso el que lo había hecho recogerlo, dar media vuelta y dejarlo bajo techo -en el club- con algo de leche y una lata de atún.

Daba igual, al fin de cuentas, y podría evitarse la vergüenza por la que pasaría en caso de que alguien lo viese usando su chaqueta para taparlo mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia, camino a su hogar; sin contar los comentarios de su familia.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era sacar a ese animal antes de que llegaran los demás.

Fácil, ¿no?

Pero la expresión indignada de Hirakoba, quien por una vez había llegado temprano -sin duda gracias a las amenazas de Kite el día anterior-, y la sorprendida de Kai, quien permanecía junto a la puerta de los vestidores, probaba que sería imposible.

—Oy, Kei-kun —saludó Kai con un gesto amigable, y una vez Tanishi estuvo a su lado señaló hacia una de las bancas, sin dar un solo paso hacia estas—. Encontramos una sorpresa.

—¿Qué sorpresa?

Sabía lo que vería, pero aun así Tanishi entró y le echó un vistazo al lugar al que Kai señalaba, resoplando cuando vio al gato acurrucado en una chaqueta que alguien había olvidado. Mientras no intentaran adivinar quien lo había dejado adentro, pensó, no importaba tanto.

—Las ventanas están cerradas... —comentó Kai aun sin acercarse al gato pero observándolo con atención, al tiempo que rascaba su cabeza en un gesto de confusión. Tanishi se encogió de hombros, queriendo aparentar indiferencia.

—Da igual como entró —pronunció en voz más baja de la que quería. Kai bajó su mano y abrió su boca, pero fue interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Aragaki y Shiranui y sus saludos.

Tanishi ni siquiera alcanzó a relajarse o contestarles, ya que antes de que Kai pudiese mostrarles también el gato, Chinen apareció junto al umbral de la puerta y sin siquiera saludar o preguntar qué sucedía, cuestionó:

—¿No fue él quien cerró el club?

No estaba seguro si todos lo estaban observando o siquiera si Chinen lo había señalado con un gesto con su cabeza y su mirada, pero aun así Tanishi no se atrevió a observar hacia ellos para averiguarlo. La impresión de que lo estaban mirando era lo suficientemente incómoda, al fin de cuentas, y si no era realmente así prefería no hacer nada que llamase la atención de todos.

Aun así, sabía que no podría quedarse en silencio e inmóvil por mucho tiempo, pero antes de que pudiese decidir qué hacer una pregunta las sobresaltó a todos:

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —El que no notasen a Kite llegar no era extraño, por lo que Hirakoba no tardó en reaccionar y responderle, al tiempo que los demás se apartaban de la puerta para permitirle entrar.

—Ese gordo metió aquí a su cena. —Hirakoba señaló al pequeño gato que continuaba en la banca, acurrucado en medio de la chaqueta que alguien había olvidado, y una vez más Tanishi sintió cómo lo observaban en silencio, al menos hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

—Anoche llovió... —comentó rápidamente Aragaki en cuanto las miradas se posaron en él y acercándose sin vacilar alzó al gato, el cual apenas parpadeó y se acurrucó nuevamente, esta vez en sus brazos. Kai se acercó sigilosamente a ellos.

—Oh —murmuró Kai sonriendo, mientras acercaba su mano al gato con precaución y al ver que el animal no parecía estar listo para huir, lo acarició—. Bien hecho, Kei-kun —agregó con sinceridad. Sin siquiera aceptar el elogio, Tanishi apartó su mirada y cruzó los brazos, cada vez más incómodo.

—No pensarán dejarlo aquí... —se quejó Hirakoba, manteniéndose alejado y moviendo su nariz, como si estuviese apunto de estornudar.

—Yo puedo llevármelo —aseguró Chinen, acercándose con pequeños pasos sin quitarle la mirada de encima al gato, el cual pareció notar el peligro y aunque no se movió, sí sacó sus uñas, causando que Aragaki soltase un quejido de dolor.

De reflejo, Tanishi se interpuso entre Chinen y el pequeño animal, ocultándolo con su gran cuerpo y preparándose para pelear, si es que eso era necesario para que Chinen cambiase de idea, mas de repente Kite suspiró, exasperado, consiguiendo con eso que todos se callasen por un momento y le prestasen atención.

—Por favor saquen a ese animal de aquí —ordenó Kite en un falso tono calmo, al tiempo que ajustó sus gafas, las cuales brillaron amenazadoramente con la luz.

Tanishi asintió. Ese era el plan desde el comienzo y era mejor dejar que ese felino se las arreglara solo, lejos de allí, que cerca de las manos de Chinen.

—Mi... mi hermano quiere una mascota —dijo Shiranui antes de que alguien pudiese moverse y llevar al gato a otro lugar. Tanishi giró a observarlo y Shiranui se encogió de hombros y añadió—: Puedo llevárselo.

—Bien —gruñó Tanishi antes que alguien más interviniese, acercándose de inmediato a Aragaki y quitándole el animal, para luego dar media vuelta y dejarlo en manos de Shiranui. Al menos así no tendría que preocuparse que esa bola de pelo terminase siendo víctima de los experimentos de Chinen.

Aprovechando que nadie -aparte de Shiranui- podría verlo, Tanishi puso uno de sus grandes dedos en la cabeza del gato, quien ronroneó con confianza, y aun cuando acarició su pelaje con suavidad, Tanishi lo fulminó con una mirada, queriendo evitar que Shirauni se diese cuenta de su cuidado.

Pero daba igual, con tal de que no mencionase lo que acababa de pasar. Para asegurarse de que así fuese, Tanishi le dedicó una mirada a su compañero, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de él.


End file.
